SA2B Tiny Chao Garden
Tiny Chao Garden is a game that allows you to transport your chao from your GC straight to your GBA or GBASP using a special cable. A game pak is not necessary for it to function, but is needed to save your progress (Sonic Advance series). You can raise your chao here without any time passing by. And, this is how you obtain rare jewel chao eggs that you can transport back to your chao gardens on the GC. The prices are listed below from least expensive to most expensive: - Normal: 0 rings - Silver: 500 rings- Gold: 1000 rings - Ruby (Pink): 5000 rings - Sapphire (Blue): 7000 rings - Amethyst (Purple): 8000 rings - Emerald (Green): 10000 rings - Garnet (Red): 12000 rings - Aquamarine (Cyan): 14000 rings - Peridot (Lime Green): 16000 rings - Topaz (Orange): 18000 rings - Onyx (Black): 20000 rings There are also rumors of a so-called moon and sun chao that can be obtained, but do not actually exist and can only be obtained using a cheating device.You can also buy fruit from the store that effect your chao's stats in different ways and toys. - Orange Fruit: 30 rings (Swim +3, Fly -2, Run -2, Power +3, Stamina +1) - Blue Fruit: 60 rings (Swim +2, Fly +5, Run -1, Power -1, Stamina +3) - Pink Fruit: 55 rings ( Swim +4, Fly -3, Run +4, Power -3, Stamina +2) - Green Fruit: 50 rings (Swim 0, Fly -1, Run +3, Power +4, Stamina +2) - Purple Fruit: 30 rings (Swim -2, Fly +3, Run +3, Power -2, Stamina +1) - Yellow Fruit: 55 rings (Swim -3, Fly +4, Run -3, Power +4, Stamina +2) - Red Fruit: 70 rings (Swim +3, Fly +1, Run +3, Power +2, Stamina -5) - Trumpet: 1000 rings - Duck: 2000 rings - Television: 8000 rings Rumor has it that your chao will occasionally ride the duck in the pond, but this is completely false. It is only meant to be a decoration. And be sure not to move the television while your chao is watching it, they will get really mad about it. Alright, now let's get to the games the Tiny Chao Garden comes with. Other games will vary based on which Sonic Advanced game you have, but here I will only talk about the two you can get without a game pak. The first one is rock-paper-scissors, which you can play by selecting the white GBA at the top of the screen. The object of this game is to get rid of all the cards before time runs out. Remember, rock loses to paper, paper loses to scissors, and scissors lose to rock. In this game, if you're shooting a card at one of the moving ones and it beats it, you will earn one ring and the card will go away. If you shoot a card at the moving card but they are exactly the same, the card will go away and you will not earn any rings. You will also not earn any rings if the card you shoot does not win against the other one. Tip: Remember to be as accurate with your aiming as possible. You only get 5 extra cards, and hitting the wrong one or missing too much may result in using all five. The second one is a memory game, which you can play by selecting the purple GBA at the top of the screen. The object of the game is to match the pictures on the cards together with the others. The more matches you make near the center, the more rings you get, but if you make 3 mistakes, the game is over. Tip: While your chao is shuffling the cards, press the A button. It will trip and show you a card. - You will often find weeds growing in the garden. Be sure to pull them out. Chao hate weeds.